In the acquisition and/or processing of a medical image, a great number of parameters may need to be set, for example, parameters including a TR (time of repetition), a TE (time to echo), a FOV (field of view) and the like need to be set when using an MRI (magnetic resonance imaging) system, and parameters including motion correction, distortion correction, an FA (flip angle) threshold, and seed points need to be set during the processing of the acquired image. The setting of these parameters is crucial to the quality of the image finally obtained; moreover, the consistency in settings of the parameters also contributes to enhancing comparability between images.
However, it is a difficult and time-consuming job to optimize these parameters. Therefore, it is desirable to have a mechanism which enables the sharing of parameter settings as well as related data among different devices and different medical institutions. Besides, it is also desirable to track and compare, through the aforementioned mechanism, the images obtained for the same patient at different periods.